


Moving On

by hibiren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Rude doesn't handle the holidays very well, and neither does Reno - but they find ways to move on together.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> it's still christmas day where I am! So merry christmas to those that celebrate! Have some feels <3
> 
> this isn't heavily edited and was written in one session while I had a little bit of time to write today, I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless ; u ;

A burst of cold wind throws the door wide open as Reno (shivering, with snow-wet hair clinging to his head) darts inside, clutching two small plastic shopping bags in one hand while fighting to close and lock the door with the other. It wasn’t exactly the best idea to try to go out on the busiest day of the year for snacks and coffee, but they were out, and Reno knew they’d be screwed if they tried to make it through to the new year without any kind of caffeine. They’d tried before, and it didn’t end well, of course -

“Yo, partner! I’m back,” Reno calls, as he shrugs off his jacket and drops it on the floor. There’s no sign of his partner anywhere - the last Reno saw of him, he’d been rooting through the cabinets in their tiny apartment kitchen trying to figure out if they had a secret stash of coffee somewhere. “...Rude? You still here?”

There’s a quiet grunt from somewhere nearby, and Reno traces it to their living room; Rude, shirtless but still wearing his favorite pair of sweatpants, is wilted across the couch. His eyes are visibly tear-red as he stares at the open bottle of brandy and half-empty glass on the table in front of him. Rude never drinks the good stuff unless he’s feeling particularly shitty… that’s right. Reno’s never been a holiday guy, but Rude doesn’t take the day all that well either. At least Rude’s got a good reason for it.

“Hey,” Reno says, shuffling closer and kneeling beside the couch. “You okay?”

Rude just grunts again, and reaches for the glass. Reno watches as he downs the rest of the liquor in the glass and winces when he sets it back down a little too hard on the table.

“It’s her, isn’t it.”

Reno just comes right out and says it, regrets saying it, but with the way Rude looks at him - gives him this mournful little nod, it’s like everything happened fresh all over again. Every year, it just hurts him more.

“Yeah, that shit sucks. But, uh… for what it’s worth… today ain’t all that special anyway. We’re lucky we got the day off an’ all, but what’s one day off a year when we’re doin’ terrible shit for the other 364 of ‘em, yeah?”

At that, Rude actually chuckles.

“Yeah.”

After silence drifts between them, Reno just nudges Rude over so he can sit down on the couch, and lays Rude’s head on his lap. Just as Rude does for him whenever he’s having a shit day. Rude manages the slightest of smiles, and Reno smiles back down at him.

“She ain’t worth your worryin’ anyway. You gotta move on. Besides! You’ve gotta deal with me now. I’ll keep you so busy you’ll never think ‘bout her again. How’s that?”

“I - ”

Rude goes quiet for a long while, and Reno lets out a long, slow sigh. He puts his hands on Rude’s cheeks and turns his head so their eyes can meet.

“Look, yo. Today ain’t the greatest day for me either. I hate all that sappy holiday crap and it’s just  _ everywhere. _ How am I supposed to feel thankful an’ shit when I’m just some grown-up slums kid that lucked out bein’ at the right place at the right time? I’d probably still be peelin’ potatoes if it wasn’t for that. Pay’s nice, but, y’know, money ain’t family.”

Softly, Rude mutters, “We’ve got each other.”

“Damn right,” Reno mutters back and smiles. “So fuck everyone else, they ain’t worth your worryin’. All that matters right now, is you and me. No more thinkin’ ‘bout people from the past.” 

Nudging Rude to sit up, Reno gestures to the bags he’d left beside the couch. “C’mon! While I was out gettin’ us coffee I picked up one of those shitty holiday romcoms from the discount bin too. Don’t make me watch it alone! I wanna make fun of it to an audience, y’know? It’s not the same without ya.”

“Alright.”

Reno grins as Rude sits up, gently poking his partner in the chest. “That’s better. We’ve still got a few hours left in the day, so… let’s make the best of it. We’ve got coffee, we’ve got a movie, and we’ve got each other. Sounds like a pretty good holiday to me.”

“Sounds like what we’ve done for the last few years, anyway,” Rude counters, and Reno just smirks.

“Yeah, well? I’m happy with that. And I’m happy with  _ you _ and no one else, ‘kay? Not tryin’ to be too romantic or anythin’ but… you mean a lot to me, man. Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I know I don’t say it a lot, but…” Reno trails off, awkwardly slipping his fingers through his damp, still-drying hair, “I love you. And you better  _ never, ever _ forget that. Meeting you was the best thing that could’ve happened to me. Bein’ your partner, even better. Now that we’re, y’know, a couple… it’s given me a lot to think about. A reason to be a little less reckless.”

“A little?” Rude interjects, and Reno offers up a smug eye-roll.

“Dammit, I’m tryin’ my best here! Okay, maybe  _ not  _ a little less reckless, but I’ve got someone to watch out for. It ain’t just me by myself anymore. I got a reason for livin’ now.  _ You’re _ that reason, partner. And I don’t want  _ anyone  _ to take you from me - past, now, or any time in the future. You’re all I’ve got. Call me selfish, but I don’t wanna lose you. You make living worth stickin’ ‘round for.”

“You too, partner,” mumbles Rude, bringing Reno close enough so their lips can brush together in a gentle kiss. The air around them feels much lighter now, like a weight has been lifted from both their shoulders. “I wouldn’t be here either if it wasn’t for you. Sorry… for all the moping…”

“Hey, don’t worry ‘bout it. It happens. And… thanks for listening to me ramble.” Reno shrugs, a light smile hinting at his lips.

“I do that every day,” Rude chuckles, “and love every minute of it.”

“I’ll remember that next time you tell me to shut up for talkin’ too much.”

“Love you, Reno.”

“...Love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter here: (18+)  
> [duskynebula](https://twitter.com/duskynebula)


End file.
